


The castle staff of new home

by Inkiethecrow



Series: Incompleted [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcholism, Author jigs around in tags, Bunnies, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, Injury, Murder, One-Shots, Other, chikd death, lotta bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: A series of short stories about the castle staff and their lives working in the castle.Some stories will be multi chapter,others will be one shots.





	1. Character cast

**Author's Note:**

> Cast page will be updated over time.

  
Main cast  
Castle staff

Lopsy: (La-op-sy) A Rabbit monster with black tipped ears,wears a white dress with a delta ruin on chest. Is a nanny and chamber maid to prince Asriel

Susan: ( Su-Zan) Young fish/Water nymph Monster,wears a white shirt and pale yellow vest and white pants. Delta rune on chest. Has pale green scales and yellow fins and blonde hair. A bit young for her job.

Key: ( Ka- Ee) a pale orange siren,never seen without her sisters Tune and Melody,Youngest of the triplets. Whistles to communicate with her siblings. Unknown if she's actually able to talk,she may just be mute or selectively mute,no one has ever heard her voice..

Tune: (Ta-Oo-n ) a green siren with darker green hair,similar to her cousin Shyren. Despite the similar appearance she's more talkative then the rest of her siblings,second oldest of the sisters. Some believe she may be blind due to her black eyes.

  
Melody (Meh-La-Dee) : A pinkshi red siren with dark red hair,oldest of the siblings and a bit more serious then them. Was born on the surface near the very end of the war. Extremely intimidating

Minerva (Mi-Ner-Va): a tall spider monster who wears a long dark dress with a bright Crimson hour glass on the front,the top on the breast of the dress,the bottom expanding out and covering the front o the skirt. Mummifies each of the humans bodies after they're killed by asgore. Has a ring with the delta ruin engraved on it

Yip: A young dog guard in training,currently helps guard one of the entrances to new home. Claims not to be related to yap in any way shape or form. It should be noted that both of them however,have the same white fur,this could of course be ignored because a lot of dogs in the underground have white fur. Has delta rune engraved into her chest plate

Yap: a dog guard who helps yip guard one of the entrances to new home.despite his name he claims not to be related to yip in any smell,lick or form. Has delta rune engraved on his chest plate

Bree serif: a skeleton monster who assists Minerva in her work with the human corpses,also helps make the coffins and get her the supplies she needs. Wears a delta rune on her eye patch ( blind in right eye)

Glim: a young fire elemental guard who guards the throne room. He tends not to speak very much to anyone,not even other guards.

  
Secondary characters

Royal science Division

W.D Gaster: A skeleton boss monster,Wears a white turtle neck and black lab coat,delta ruin on his badge. is blind in right eye due to crack over it,speaks in wingding font. Head of the Royal science Division as the Royal scientist.

Alphys : Gasters apprentice and future heir to being head of the Royal science division, a slightly nervous yellow lizard monster who specializes in mechanics and coding,has a delta rune ring. Loves anime

Comic sans: A short skeleton monster,right hand man to Gaster,older brother to Papyrus,always smiling and quite the joker. Has a locket with the delta rune craved into the heart.

Hayden: The first of Gasters followers,a short bipedal monster,calm,collected and a hard worker

Luke: A pale blue cat monster with green eyes,loves to rhythm and adores sweets. A very jolly fellow . The second Gaster follower

Omen: a white snake monster who loves to gossip. The third of the followers

Child: a shy and soft spoken pale yellow lizard child.The fifth Gaster follower in training

Rivers: A shadow ...? Elemental tralala Seems to always be wearing a cloak despite the heat of hotland,granted the cloak may be apart of their body...? The fourth Gaster follower.

Other characters  
Papyrus: Younger brother to Comic sans. Currently 12 but the greatest 12 year old you'll ever know.

Lavender: Snowdinshop keeper. Lopsys older sister

Rosy: Snowdin innkeeper,Lopsys second older sister

Petals: Lopsys Nephew

Tipsy: Lopsys younger sister,bit of a drunk

Bun bun: Lopsys younger Cousin

Cinnamon : Bun buns older sister,Lopsys Cousin

Shyren: Melody,Tune and Keys Cousin

Grandpa semi: Sans and Papyrus's Grandfather,raised them all on his own.

Lament: Shyrens sister.

Toriel: Former queen of the underground who fled to live in the ruins

More coming soon.

 

 

 


	2. a rotten awful hopeful day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lopsy has a very very bad day....and the underground is filled with hope..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super happy with this first chapter,apologies for inconsistency.  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

For the rabbit monster,the day HAD started out like any other in the underground. She was off of babysitting duty,it was just going to be another day in the castle,granted she was not ever going to have any time to herself.

The castle was a tad understaffed right now..many of the servants that had been serving the king and queen since the time of monsters living on the surface were starting to get too old to continue serving the king and queen and many were retiring to spend their last years with their families,if they had any to spend time with in the first place.   
It was SUPPOSE to be a normal day. She had wanted it to be one..but you don't get everything you want...as her grandmother had once told her.

It started to go down hill when she received a phone call from an unknown number,she started at the number..she didn't give it out to anyone..  
Only her family had the number. Her family,her employers..and..  
"Topsy..I swear to the delta" She pressed the accept call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello is this miss Lopsy the rabbit" The voice on the other side of the line was polite,and much to lopsys dismay..he sounded very irritated. Worse yet she could hear her sisters drunk giggles on the other side as well.  
"Hhheeyssannsssyyyyyssannsy..sans say..co..come on..lets...g...go to grillz..ssssoooooooo. y..you can sho..show me..y..or...blurrberry.." Lopsy inhaled sharply,"Yes,this is Lopsy the rabbit.

Hello Doctor Gaster" Topsy just had to get into the Royal science divisions lab AGAIN and she just had to be drunk AGAIN and she just HAD to be harassing the scientists AGAIN.  
"Ah,greetings. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come retrieve your sister and bring her home,as quickly as possible. She's currently harassing my employees." Lopsy felt her soul skip a beat. Of course, of course she would do this. Lopsy should have expected this from Topsy.

She bit into her lip,ears twitching just enough that she nearly missed the Royal scientists question,"Are you able to come get her Immediately? " suddenly the doctor yelps,"Miss please do not grab me there " Lopsy flinched and slowly looked towards another servant,a young fish monster who was currently cleaning a mirror down the hall,or had been until she has noticed Lopsy,she slowly tilts her head,blonde hair drifting to cover her face. Lopsy exhales.

"I'm..I'm coming over right now,I am..so sorry for this " she hung up the phone,and without a word to the fish monster or any of the servants, spirited out of the castle and through the streets of new home. She could have easily taken the elevator to hotlands,but the cramped spaces weren't favorable right now.  
As she ran through the gates to the east entrance of new home,she couldn't help but notice the lack of guards by it.  
It was likely she supposed that she just happened to run out during the changing of the guards. She kept sprinting and managed to get several yards away before a distant barking grew louder and louder behind her,within seconds Lopsy was tackled,face smacked into the hard ground with a soft 'ooft' .   
She wheezes as the guard who had tackled her down stood up on top of her.

"HAULT!" One of the dog monster barked,"STATE YOUR REASONS FOR SCAMPERING" the other yipped.   
Lopsy sighed into the dirt,gritting her teeth,"going to pick up my sister from the science divisions lab" "AH " one of the dogs barks,"SHE IS VERY NOBLE FOR ASSISTING IN THE BETTERMENT OF MONSTERKIND" Lopsy would have scoffed if she wasn't being stood on and was already having trouble breathing.   
She pushes herself up as the dog monster steps off of her,the pair nod and bolt towards the gate,returning to their position until the next changing of the guard.

She pushes herself up,rubbing her nose with a paw. Topsy was going to get dragged home by the ears at this rate. Lopsy began her sprint again. The air grew hotter,the ground stung her feet. She passed a green fire elemental carrying a smaller blue ball of fire. A baby? Maybe.

The lab building came into view as Lopsys legs start to ache from the strain of sprinting for so long,she starts to slow as she grew closer to the door.   
She reaches towards the door to knock,before jerking it away as the doors part,she was never going to get use to these weird automated doors.   
She steps into the lab,and was greeted by chaos.  
Topsy was being held in the air by blue magic,cussing every word she could think of while Comic sans and a shadow elemental gathered up papers that had been hurled half hazardly all over the room.  
A cat monster was pulling up tables that had been pushed over.

It was like her sister had,and she probably had,tried to make as much of a mess as possible.

She hesitates by the door until a small armless lizard child notices her and scrambles over to Doctor Gaster,the taller monster looks in her direction,"Ah..hello Lopsy.."  
I'm Lopsy shrank in on herself as she forced herself to move into the laboratory,goodness why did he have to be so intimidating.  
Topsy was dropped,she lands on her feet before stumbling backwards and dropping onto her bum,"Y..You pizza....PIZZA ShIt" she shakily stands and takes a swing at Gaster,who merely steps back.   
Lopsy lurches forward and grabs her by the ear and drags her out,moving as fast as she can go,averting her gaze,making sure not to meet any of the scientist or interns eyes..  
Topsy kept up the swearing all the way through hotlands,.  
"STUPID SEXY SCIENTISTS DON'T SHOW ME THeRE cArROTs CAN YOU bElIEvE THAT SANSY? sAYIng hE ALREAaDy LIKed aNoTher MOnster"   
Topsy crossed her arms and huffed as she was dragged along,"ItstH nOT FAaAir..." Lopsy for the life of her had no idea how Topsy fit into her family's gene pool,she was so..Tipsy,really that's what her name should have been.   
Tipsy the tipsy rabbit.

"A..Re ya EvEn Listeing to me!?" The smaller brown rabbit monster snapped at her sibling,trying to twist out of her grip,the lab was close to the entrance to waterfall. Lopsy was in fact,not listening to her sister at all.  
Topsy was dragged all the to snowdin,all the way into lavenders shop,"Here" she shoves the drunk rabbit in and runs back out. She was sprinting back now,back through the blue of waterfall...and ended up tripping over a rock and splashing into the water,she drags herself out of the water and keeps going,by the time she returns to the castle of new home..a crowd of monsters hard started to gather.

  
"Did you see it..?"  
" So you hear? Just a kid"  
"It's hurt"  
"So little"  
"Those eyes..."

  
Lopsy realized that entire Royal science division and a few of the servants were among the crowd of monsters. Lopsy shuffles towards the outskirts of the monsters,nudging a skeleton.  
"Bree..? What's going on..?"  
The skeleton flinched before they cast a glance towards Lopsy they look her up and down,she was soaking wet,bruised and was shivering.   
"What's going on? What happened to you? You look like you've been dragged through hates and back..!" Lopsy rolled her eyes,"Just tell me...what's going on..! "  
Susan pushed through the crowd,staring with wide golden eyes as she shoved through the crowd towards Lopsy,"You won't believe it! I didn't believe it! You will not believe it but it's completely true! " Susan bounced on her heels,"Prince Asriel brought home a human!"  
Monsters turn and suddenly Lopsy finds herself in a ring as the crowd turns its attention to Susan.

  
"What did it look like?"  
"How big was it? Did it have weapons?"  
"Has it come to free us..? To kill US?!  
Susan shrank under the attention,"No..it was just a little kid"  
"She's lying.."  
"There's no way..  
I saw it,she's right  
This has never happened before..  
She shifts from one foot to another,"it's true! It's just super small"  
"A human child...."

  
Lopsy felt a weight drop into her stomach.  
First her sister,then getting nearly drowned and smacking face first into the ground because of Royal guards.  
Really out of everything that had happened today...this had to be the worst,possible thing.  
A human in the underground...  
The first human..ever  
Now that Lopsy thought about it,didn't that mean they would have one more soul towards breaking the barrier,surly king asgore would take the soul. They were going to be free soon.  
She felt giddy at the concept of seeing the strange light of heat and life that bathed the over world in light,the sun..  
Until..she noticed Susan..the poor girl didn't look happy,she was terrified of the attention,and maybe of the human.

  
"Why aren't you smiling?"  
"Aren't you excited "  
"Aren't you happy"  
"You're going to be free"

 


	3. The empty smile

************************__

Unfortunately,Asgore was much too kind to kill the child..and soon the underground had another Royal child. The child's name so happened to be Chara,a small red eyed little thing with short brown hair and a brown stripped shirt. Said shirt was soon replaced by a bright green one with a yellow stripe across the stomach.  
According to Doctor Gaster,the child had been injured by the fall. Because of this it took nearly a month for them to appear in public..yet the servants,lucky enough to work in the home of the royal family,were able to get to see the child before anyone else.  
Lopsy had never seen a human,she and most of her siblings had been born in the underground,long after the war had happened,so a comment she had heard in the crowd,'those eyes' confused her at first,for when she first saw the little human,their eyes appeared a perfectly normal to lopsy. Bright red.

A rather fitting color actually considering that their now adopted mother had eyes of a similar color. It made them seem more like a member of the family.   
The siren sisters found little Chara rather cute,like a kitten or puppy. And honestly two out of the three sisters could not imagine such a adorable little child ever being capable of harm..but two of the sisters had been born on the surface,one was only baby when they were sealed under mount Ebott. so the eldest sister was a tad wary of the child and took a little longer then her sisters to warm up to them

Granted she had been taking care of an egg and an infant during the war,could one truly blame her for being protective..? After all the dust she had probably seen..  
Yip and yap,the two guards now stationed at the east entrance to new home almost 24/7 thought that the human sometimes smelled like,a weird puppy..which was probably because they thought Asriel smelled like a weird puppy.

Bree tried his very best to avoid Chara whenever possible,skeletons had been hounded down on the surface as cursed undead humans,forced to become slaves to monster to serve in the army. Such cruel thoughts...and Bree would not take nor be willing to handle any such talk from the child,or even risk the talk coming up.

Glim...remained silent and didn't let much of his opinion show,yet he seemed to glow just a tad brighter in the dark hallway to the throne room when the child entered..just in case they were scared of the dark..the judgement hall was considered by many to be a rather creepy place and there was no need for either of the Royal children to be scared in their own home

And while a lot of monsters were irritated with the Kings kindness to take in the little one. The entire kingdom remained hopeful..and over the months began to adore their new Royal little one just the same. Soul or no soul. The kingdom loved Chara. Especially their adopted family,Asriel and Chara were practically inseparable.

One day however,the child did accidentally poison asgore...Lopsy had been sent to go find Chara while Asriel cuddled his father.   
But it wasn't Lopsy who found them.  
Key was returning from fetching water for the tea,this was one of the only times she was without her sisters.  
She had put the water on the table and was getting the kettle out of the cupboard when she jerked away,eyes wide in surprise at the little child hiding in the cupboard,a smile plastered across their face.   
Yet despite the smile..the child's eyes welled with tears,they hiccup and smile as wide as they can...and key can't help but find the smile...disturbing,she reaches into the cupboard and took the child out carefully,wrapping her arms around them and wrocking back and fourth,shushing them and rubbing their head. She whistled quiet tune   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having some anxiety while writing this so it kinda didn't contribute to making this a long story. But yeah  
> Also I may end up changing keys name to note. So I'm honestly not sure yet


End file.
